


that one word

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Smut, Submissive Character, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: niles refuses to use that word.





	that one word

**Author's Note:**

> old request with submissive/needy niles.

He was like a dog in heat. Panting heavily, face up a few shades of red, Niles merely groaned as Corrin continued to play around to her advantage.

The room was barely illuminated, yet both could see clearly what they were doing. He was in a bit of a knot – literally – being tied up to the headboard of their large bed by his wrists. His white hair was a mess, sticking out here and there. Every few moments, he would squirm, shiver, or groan as Corrin worked her hands on his cock.

Was he a masochist? Probably. Hell, he was enjoying all the teasing, all the word play, and the many ways Corrin was having her way. Despite what everyone thought, he knew the _bad_ side of her. One that would no doubt, ever be shown outside of their bedroom, out of _his_ eyes.

At first, he wanted nothing but to ruin her. Taint her.

It looked like she was already tainted from the start and that her innocence was a façade.

“ _Fuck_ …” Niles’ mouth parted, hissing out in pleasure as Corrin gave his manhood a squeeze. He pulled down on his restraints, but remembered that he could not pull himself free of its clutches. He gazed at Corrin, a needy glint in his eye. “Why don’t you just fuck me already.”

“Ah-ah.” Shaking her head, her long, silvery hair swished with her head. Dipping her head down, her tongue flicked out, as she gave his cock a nice, long lap. “What do you say?” Corrin asked tauntingly, her hot breath hitting his manhood.

“Gods…”

“Wrong.” Instead, she enveloped the head with her plump lips, and gave a nice, loud suck. Before he was able to thrust, she pulled back with a small _pop!_

“What do you say,” deadpanned Corrin, holding him at his base. Her eyelashes fluttered when she was able to lock eyes with Niles, a sly smirk spreading. “Just one word.”

 _That_ word. He never used it. Hell, it must have been a while since he had used it the last time. But if _this_ was what he was gaining without her getting onto fucking him, he could only imagine how much _more_ she was willing to do.

A bit disappointed, but heavily turned on, Niles panted loudly, fingers twitching along the restraints. After a sharp inhale, he peered at Corrin straight into her red eyes, no longer filled with optimism.

“ _Please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO I added yet another pseud. I'll be posting my nsfw fictlets here before tumblr deletes them adjjdfdj


End file.
